narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chunin Exams Finals: Raiku vs Heiwa!!!
The Battle begins Raiku stood firmly in the battlegrounds of Kirigakure. It was the chunin exams final match and he was awaiting his opponent: his brother, Heiwa Uchiha. A flame appeared from the battlefield infront of Raiku as it began to form into Heiwa. "Hey, little Raiku.", Heiwa greeted his little brother who did not reply but instead told Heiwa to give him everything he's got, with a serious look in his face. The proctor started the match as Raiku used Shadow Clone Technique right off the bat, making four clones as they, along with him, attempted to attack Heiwa with Taijutsu. Heiwa, with arms folded and eyes closed, delivered a spinning kick that simultaneously hit Raiku and his clones, dispersing them. He opened his eyes to reveal the Sharingan. Heiwa was shocked when Raiku shortly dispersed, as it was another clone. He shortly appeared behind Heiwa with a kick that sent him reeling into the ground. Heiwa stood up as Raiku had activated his own Sharingan. He rushed towards Raiku, but when he was in close range, all he could see was imminent Darkness as Raiku began to pound him. Heiwa tried to use other senses, but Raiku was too fast. When he was about to deal a powerful blow, Heiwa dodged as Raiku was the one that saw darkness, as Heiwa had used Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, reflecting Raiku's own genjutsu and landing multiple hits before he could release his Illusion. As the two brothers then began a fierce Taijutsu battle, with Raiku seeming to being stronger in it, Heiwa jumped back. "Try to fight this", As Heiwa bit his thumb, thrusting it downwards and a puff of smoke occured, smoke cleared and Heiwa was atop a gigantic tiger. Heiwa was then shocked when the tiger turned to attack him instead of Raiku. He then saw the sharingan in the eyes of the summon, dispersing it shortly afterwards as Raiku showed a devilish grin. Raiku appeared to give Heiwa a powerful uppercut whilst the dispersing animal was a distraction. Angered, Heiwa then used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, spewing a massive stream of fire that covered a wide area, prompting the proctor to jump out of the battlefield. Raiku then appeared behind Heiwa, using his speed to deliver a barrage of punches before stepping backwards. Heiwa then used Fire Release: Great Tiger Flame Technique, shooting a head of a tiger made of pure fire, as Raiku then used Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, shooting several fireballs shaped into a dragon's head, which Heiwa had difficulty dodging, having to use his Susanoo to defend the attack. Raiku then revealed his own Mangekyou soon after seeing Heiwa. Heiwa then saw himself covered in Black flames whilst in Susanoo, using the Blaze Release nature, he was able to stop the flames, though feeling immense pain. Raiku then used Water Release: Water Fang Bullet, destroying the Susanoo. Heiwa then used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, which was then countered by Raiku's Great Dragon Fire. The two shinobi were now low on chakra, with Raiku's lower due to Heiwa's immense reserves, they both de-activated the Mangekyou. Raiku then used clones to attack Heiwa, who kicked the real Raiku in the gut, shocking everyone as shadow clones were nearly impossible to differentiate. Raiku then healed some minor wounds, using the Body flick to hit Heiwa, who turned out to be a log that was tagged with paper bombs. Raiku jumped to avoid the explosion, only to see Heiwa landing a powerful kick that crashed him into the ground. Heiwa said that he had become too predictable as Raiku was barely conscious. The proctor then stopped the match, declaring Heiwa the victor and sending Raiku for medical attention. "Thank you, brother.", whispered Raiku whilst sent to the medical room, very satisfied with the match. Epilogue Both Heiwa and Raiku were promoted to chunin, along with their teammates.